scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandrag Empire
The Vandrag Empire 'The Vandrag Empire' 'History:' After the Second Khaldyr-Eldari War, the Vandrag State recognized a flaw in their system: the inability to renew their dilemma standpoints. The entirety of the population was made aware of this flaw through the mental disabilities invoked by the uncertainty of the government itself. After the "mass computations of irrefutable logic and undeniable objections," the Vandragian Government found itself at a loss. With the biological model reaching perfection with technological augmentations, there was no need for an incentive for Vandragian progression. The need for "corporations" or a "functioning economy" no longer satisfied the Vandragian Citizens, and thus, emerged the new ideal: the Immortal Ideal. The ideal states that the perfect biological model doesn't need an incentive to evolve, but rather evolve so that others may do so. Immediately, a revolution swept across the nation, and individualism and unity became a single subject, forcing the restoration of control over once independent capitalist-based systems. The State was deconstructed, and from it, rose an empire. Basic Information: Full name: The People's Empire of the Vandrags (refer as The Vandrag Empire) Race: Vandragians People: Estimated 20,000,000,000 Tech tier: 1 Government type: Technologist Communist Empire Economy level: Flourishing An economy only exists for the sake of functioning with other states, empires, etc. so that if other technologies were to emerge, an indirect exploitation of those technologies may commence. Political attitude: Nationalist 'Vandragian Government:' The government consists of the entirety of the Vandrag State. All subjects are to communicate via implemented telepathic enhanced hardware and are to commence decision-making through deduction and reasoning, effectively making a single network of quantamlly controlled biological computers (or brains). The Vandragian Corporate Nav'y The Corporate Navy implements 'Additional Military Information Current Active Fleets: All {MOBILIZING} Active Overall Carriers: 150 Active Overall Cruisers/Destroyers: 2500 Active Overall Frigates: 3000 Active Overall Corvettes: 18000 Active Overall Missle Boats: 45000 Active Overall Fighter Squadrons: 60000 'Military Classes' There are currently four main classes of soldiers in the Vandragian Army Academy, each of them equally outfitted with the best equipment, neurological augmentations, and trained to be disciplined, strict, and logical on the battlefield. Every soldier that works in the service have increase psychological, neurological, and physical capabilities. Each soldier is cloned; the original copy stored in cryo containers while the active one, whose memory is erased, serves in the force. If killed or missing in action, the active clone will be shut down and a new clone will be activated, resuming with the memories of the past clone. Once retired, the soldier will be killed and reactivated in the original clone, where all his memories will be given back and is left free to relive his life. *Vexillarius ** The main, standardized soldier. * Palatinae ** The royal guard of the Vandragian Army. They mainly protect the political members from foreign and domestic threats. *Velites ** They are elitists and serve in the armed forces for their entire life. Much more elite than a Palatinaes, they run and host crucial operations. *Beneficiarius ** Genetically and sub-atomically modified soldiers which are given the ability to optimize their telekinesis-given abilities. Robotic AIs follow the same class of military, and are usually as good and adaptive as their biolgoical counterparts. However, they suffer from the lack of survival senses that the Vandragians have decided to "keep." Ex-Corporate Systems After the implementation of corporate systems, these systems transformed into imperiall factories, monitored and worked by AIs, or researching stations, which holds and researches the most experimental of Vandragian technology. Total systems : 22 - VAA1 (red dwarf) - cloning and army training facility - VAA 2 (young main sequence star) - cloning and army training facility - VAA 3 (red dwarf) - cloning and army training facility - ISHDR1 (young main sequence star) - ship manufacturer - ISHDR2 (binary system: a young main sequence star and a white dwarf) - ship manufacturer - ISHDR3 (white giant) - ship manufacturer and research facility - ISHDR4 (red giant) - ship manufacturer - ISHDR5 (red dwarf) - ship manufacturer - ISHDR6 (white giant) - ship manufacturer - NRIVS1 (red giant) - cloning and research facility - NRIVS2 (white giant) - cloning and research facility - NANI1 (main sequence star) - research facility - NANI2 (white giant) - research facility - NANI3 (binary systems: a red dwarf and white giant) - cloning and research facility - NANI3 (white dwarf) - cloning and research facility - CCGM1 (red giant) - cloning facility -CCGM2 (white giant) - cloning facility -CCGM2 (white dwarf) - cloning facility - BSME1 (main sequence star) - research facility - QL1 (red giant) - research facility - QL2 (white dwarf) - research facility - IFI1 (main sequence star) -cloning and research facility Colonial Systems: 13 - CS1 (white dwarf) - frontier station - research facility - CS2 (main sequence star) - frontier station - ship manufacturer - CS3 (main sequence star) - frontier station - research facility - CS4 (white dwarf) - frontier station - CS5 (red giant) - frontier station - CS6 (protostar) - frontier station - research facility - CS7 (white giant) - frontier station - cloning and army training facility - CS8 (blackhole, 500km radius) - frontier station - research facility - CS9 (main sequence star) - frontier station - research facility - CS10 (red giant) - frontier station - research facility - CS11 (main sequence star) - frontier station - cloning and army training facility - CS12 (red dwarf) - frontier station - CS13 (protostar) - frontier station Possible Mercenary Weapon Orders Mercenary Weapon Orders are still allowed in the Vandrag Empire, for reasons unstated. NOTE: This is technology not used by us, but can be ordered by clients, through the corporation, as mercenary weapons. Other orders may be considered. 'Armor' *V-Armor: Flexible, light armor used for many close-quarter and infantry-based situations. ** Current reiterations: *** V-10 *** V-15 *** V-20 *** V-25 (in development) '' * TITAN: Heavy, mechanized suits used for open battlefield and anti-armor/vehicular situations. ** '''Current reiterations:' *** TITAN 5.0 *** TITAN 6.0 *** TITAN 7.0 (in development) 'Hand-Held Weapons/Munitions ' 'Hand-Held Weapons:' * SBMs: Sub-machine gun that uses a variety of bullets. It's light weight, has absolutely almost no recoil, and is compact. ** Current reiterations: *** SBM-45 *** SBM-55 (revising) *** SBM-65 *** SBM-75 (in development) * MMGs: Machine guns capable of piercing regular armor even with blunt bullets; they pound tons of force. Capable of shooting a variety of bullets. ** Current reiterations: *** MMG-100 *** MMG-250 *** MMG-450 (in development) * RAAs: Multi-rocket/missile launcher capable of rapid reloading and shooting AI-controlled ammunition; the explosion depends on the munition(s) used. ** Current reiterations: *** 8-RAA *** 10-RAA *** 12-RAA *** 14-RAA (in development) *** 16-RAA (in development) * GLs: Multi-grenade/projectile launcher capable of rapid reloading and shooting a wide variety of weapons, depending on the munition(s) used. ** Current reiterations: *** GL-3 *** GL-5 *** GL-7 'Munitions:' Munition types apply to every type of weapon manufactured by the State's corporations. Each reiteration of any weapon with increasing numbers means an increase an efficiency on the battlefield. * Extortion: Extortion munitions create a bright trail used to distract enemies. It also stuns enemies upon impact with a sudden burst of electrical particles. * Quantum: Bullets that could teleport in short distances; used for extremely secretive operations. This form of weaponry has not been mastered yet and may lead to the deformation of its physical surroundings. * Incendiary: Incendiary munitions create fiery explosions upon impact. * Radioactive: Munitions heated to a certain temperature and consisted of radioactive materials for armor decay and penetration. * Propulsive: Munitions with propulsion engines to counteract forces of gravity; used for extremely long range encounters. * AI-Controlled: Munitions with built-in artificial intelligence to help guide itself towards its intended victim. * Explosive: Munitions that explode upon impact. * Basic: Basic, metallic munitions. 'Vandrag Technological Specifications ' Introduction: 'The Vandrag State is known for its social focus on achieving supreme technological superiority. It will concern itself with any foreign situation or regards associated with technological advancements or discoveries. The Vandrag State currently specializes in nano-scaled robotics, artificial intelligence, sub-atomic particle manipulation, and biotechnology. According to the Head of the House of Technology, which no longer exists, ''"the focus on minute and sub-atomic scaled sciences and the enhancement on research capabilities allows us to achieve our ultimate goal: intergalactic scholarly prestige." '' The Vandrag Empire ultimately utilizes the following: *Biotechnology; the integration of biology and artificial technology. *Sub-atomic, quantam scienes; sciences concerning that of the sub-atomic level and smaller, the Standard Model, and the Theory of Everything. *Robotics, artificial intelligence; artificial "life" and guided sentience. 'Ship Classes Introduction: The basic Vandragian space vessel must attend to assigned standards determined by the Vandragian Government. The Vandragian space vessel must be constructed out of special biotechnological space polymers suited to imitate the behavior of that found in multi-cellular organisms' cells, allowing it for immediate armor/hull regeneration and shape shifting capabilities, as well as others, fitted with the nano-technology, to upgrade the ship without major remodelling and inertia dapening and also morph with other space vessels to conjoint for fleet travel. The shapseshifting capabilities allow the ship to take on the form of any object scaled to any size in which its cell-supply can support without ever needing to augment the actual shape of its interior. This is also called trans-fitting, which can also occur between a Vandrag ship and any other ship. Every ship is also equipped with the smartest AI, anti-sentient technology, in which can be directly overriden with a cyberorgan-chip implanted into the pilot's brain. The shape of the vessel must be that of basic geometry which do not include any of the following: protruding extremeities vulenerable to disattatchment, hull integration in which shapeshifting capabilities would be hindered, and inability for conjuction with out space vessels. Every ship's armor is also reconfigured with anti-matter negation systems, converting anti-matter into energy that opposes that of outside forces, negating the affects of any energy-afflicted weapon systems. All ships originally look as followed and vary in size, but can be drastically different in action as they can "shape-shift." view1.PNG|Front view2.PNG|Side view3.PNG|Back view4.PNG|Another angle The following ship classes are in current use. Warships:'''Carriers: *Clufiamoian Class : At a length of 1.8km, the Clufiamoian class can hold up to eight full squadrons of fighters or missle boats. Equipped with the most advanced Vandragian shields and flak defense and ECM systems, the Clufiamoian class is capable of minor coloy or space station assault (along with the support of siege-based cruisers/destroyers) or major support operations. :: Class: Carrier :: Length: 1.8km :: Main purpose: Invasions or major support operations. :: *Vrouian Class : At a length of 5km, one of the largest ships in the fleet, the Vrouian class can hold up to fourteen full squadrons of fighters or missle boats and even a 3 to 5 frigates or corvettes. Equipped with the most advanced Vandragian shields and flak defense and ECM systems, the Vrouian class is capable world-wide invasion (along with the support of siege-based destroyers). The Vruoian is also capable of electronic warfare. :: Class: Carrier :: Length: 5km :: Main purpose: Full-scale invasions or major support operations. Cruiser/Destroyers: *Iavru Class : At a length of 700m, the Iavru class is one of the smaller warships out there. Despite its size, the Iavru class is fitted with the best automated weapons systems and ECCM system. It has a moderately effective flak system for anti-fighter firepower, shield, and armor. It also contains ECM systems. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine with magnetic acceleration drive. :: Class: Cruiser :: Length: 700m :: Main purpose: Support and/or assault operations. * Cliasiian Class : At a length of a 1km, the Cliassian class is a siege-based destroyer. It is fitted with the best automated weapons and ECCM systems. It has a moderately effective flak system, experimental shield and armor system. The Cliasiian class is fitted with an effective ECM system. It's weapons can fire at both ships and at space structures or colonies. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine and can use stargate systems. :: Class: Cruiser :: Length: 1km :: Main purpose: Support and/or assault operations. *Stoayeu Class (Experimental) : -Classified- :: Class: Destroyer :: Length: Classified :: Main purpose: Classified. *Kluxevaiian Class : At a length of 7km, the Kluxevaiian is the flag ship of the militarian house of the Vandrag State. It is fitted with experimental automated weapon and ECCM systems, the best advanced flak system, and the hardest experimental shield and armor systems. The Kluxevaiian class can also fire a laser capable of disabling ships that cross its path. However, doing so will make the Kluxevaiian immobile and open to attack for ten minutes. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine and can fleet-warp using magnetic acceleration. :: Class: Destroyer :: Length: 7km :: Main purpose: Major support and/or assault operations and full-scale invasions. Frigates: *Scimitar Class :: At a length of 250m, the Scimitar class is a basic support, defense, or exploration based frigate. It is an agile ship, fit with an anti-matter engine and magnetic acceleration drive. The Scimitar is also fit with a combat drive, intigrated with the ECM and ECCM systems for the best combat agility. It is fitted with the best minor flak system for defense against fighters and a moderately high effective weapons system. The Scimitar Class is capable of advanced electronic warfare. :: Class: Frigate :: Length: 250m :: Main purpose: *Postieian Class :: At a length of 500m, the Postieian class is the largest frigate class in the Vadragian Fleet. It is fit with an advanced flak system and advanced torpedo bay and weapons system. The Postieian class is capable of long-range support via missles and electronic warfare. :: :: Colonies/Major Cities Planet/Moon: Vandor *City: The District of the State/The Capital **Population: 1,500,000,000 **Importance: Capital of the Vandrag State **Description: The City is dug inside and on top of large mile-wide and mile-tall canyons that scar that specific area of the planet. Each building is connected through a network of bridges in which residents may easily commute to their destination. It's built inside a seemingly-invisible shield that can only be detected through magnetic distortion, and can only be destroyed by -classified-. Large weapons, being updated every time possible, guard the walls and skies of the city, almost making it impenetrable to invading fleets. Underneath the canyons lay the humongous factories that are working day and night, operating with green and power efficiency. Planet/Moon: Heimveil Planet/Moon: Regnuv !NEWS! *Borders to the Vandrag homeland are closed to all foreigners. Passtrassing is a sign of '''war. *The Vandrag State has managed to manipulate an entire planet's gravity using the Reversal Time Theorem as dictated by scholars at QuantamLink. Using at least one ton of "lab-synthesized" positrons, each of them held at a stable level through superconductors, they were able to use said particles to spread over and affect the fabric of "time" around them. Temperature was said to be a 0 Kelvin. This phenomenon lasted a duration of 1.0x10^-23 of a second. Funding has begun for industrial, and maybe even military, use. With this technology, terra-forming can be performed at lower costs in a less amount of time, depending on the rate in which positrons are created. This also allows for an entire new branch of industry to be created, as anti-particles are now deemed to be highly valuable. *Project Xandor has been drafted and approved by the Vandrag State's corporations. They plan to implement mentioned technology (above) to manipulate the space-time contiuum of large areas; currently, they hope to shift the space of one square AU. At the same time, a smaller scaled project, known as Project Vigran, will use this technology and implement them to soldier's suits, allowing for manipulatable space-time tactics and telekensis-like abilities. *The Vandrag State has successfully displaced a measured area of about 0.25^2 AU by 1.0x10e-24 meters. They plan to increase this by a further magnitude, but tests gives evidence to the projet's possible success. *The Vandrag State has mobilized its forces, and all sun-orbiting factories are in full production. *Project Xandor has been completed, and is now in full battle-ready implications. *The Vandrag State now declares their corporations as absolute vassals, meaning all system owned by Vandragian corporations are now incorporated into the State. This is noted as the "Great Expansion." *War has been declared against the Khaldyr Net with the intent to force them down to size. * The Great Revolution dismantled the Vandrag State and formed the Vandrag Empire. Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Vandrag State